Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là
by Jiyuu-fic
Summary: Sakura plaque Naruto, celui ci déprime de plus en plus. Heureusement sa meilleure amie, Hinata est là pour lui bouger l'arrière train!


One shot 1

**Genre**: OCC, UA, Humour, Romance...

**Couple:** Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke X Sakura, Sasori x Deidara, etc...

**Disclamer**: Masashi Kishimoto est en pleine possession des personnages...du moins pour l'instant...

* * *

Vendredi 29 juin, 15h48.

**_Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses prit son sac et franchit la porte d'entrée après lui avoir lancé un regard désolé. La porte claqua et il s'effondra sur le canapé ivoire qui trônait dans son salon. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça comme ça après six ans de relation? C'est vrai que ces deux dernières années avaient été plutôt difficiles mais bon...  
Naruto soupira, malgré les caprices constants de son ex petite amie il l'aimait encore...du moins il pensait, même s'il semblait que Sakura ne soit pas du même avis.

Malgré tout il ne perdit pas espoir car la rose lui avait déjà dit cela, était partie puis était revenue.

Une heure. Elle reviendra dans la soirée...  
Deux heures. Elle va arriver...  
Trois heures. Peux être qu'il fallait qu'il lui envois un message ?  
Sept heures. Ou peux-être qu'elle ne reviendrait pas finalement...  
Sept heures et trente minutes. Il fallait qu'il appel.

** "Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sakura Haruno, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message!"** Il raccrocha, coupant au passage les paroles de la voix joyeuse du téléphone. Sakura avait le même répondeur depuis le lycée et après les incessantes disputes qu'ils avaient eut, il le connaissait par cœur.

Mercredi 4 juillet, 13h09.

**_Ça suffit**! Déclara une voix de femme, mécontente.

Naruto leva les yeux de l'écran télévisé et regarda son interlocutrice. Hinata Hyuga, sa meilleure amie depuis une dizaine d'années se tenait devant lui, les sourcils froncés et les points sur les hanches. Elle considéra la pièce d'un air dégouté puis reporta son regard impitoyable sur lui.

_ **Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger cette baraque et d'aller prendre une douche! Ca va faire une semaine Naruto, elle ne reviendra pas bon sang! Et ce n'est certainement pas en devenant une loque humaine que tu y changeras quelque chose!**

_ **Hn.** **Laisse moi tranquille Hina**. Grommela le blond en grattant sa joue mal rasée.

_**Tu rêves!**

La brune aux reflets bleus et aux yeux lavande s'activa, elle alla chercher un grand sac poubelle et commença à jeter les ordures diverses jonchant le sol. Des canettes de bières parfois à moitié vides, des cartons de pizzas, etc...

**_Hè! Mon caleçon**! Protesta Naruto en la voyant balancé le vêtement dans le sac avec une mine écœuré.

_**T'avais qu'a le ranger!** Répliqua la jeune femme.

Naruto soupira et son insupportable meilleure amie recommença à parler.

_**A la douche! Dépêche toi.** Dit-elle.

_**Mais...**

**_Naruto..**. Le coupa t-elle d'un ton plein de menaces.

Il frémit. Lorsque Hinata utilisait ce ton là, mieux valait ne pas discuter. Il se leva donc et se traîna jusque la salle de bain.

**_Mais lève les pieds quand tu marche enfin!** S'exclama Hinata.

**_T'es pas ma mère**. Bourgeonna t-il à voix basse en faisant tout de même ce qu'elle disait.

Il se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau brulante le détendre pourtant celle-ci n'y parvînt pas. Sakura était partie, et rien ne pouvait le lui rendre. Au début il avait espéré puis lorsque les déménageurs étaient venus prendre les affaire de la jeune femme et qu'il l'avait vue aux bras d'un autre homme, il avait dût se rendre a l'évidence.

Il serra les dents, elle l'avait quitté pour un autre, voila de quoi foutre son orgueil en l'air... Un brun, avec une peau laiteuse et des yeux noirs, il aurait bien voulut se consoler en se disant que de tout façon ce type était moche et bête mais pour son plus grand malheur ce n'était pas le cas. Ce gars aurait pût être mannequin dans les plus grands magazines et d'après Hinata c'était un jeune directeur d'entreprise et ses affaires allaient de bon train, à vrai dire elles avaient triplées depuis que son père lui avait cédé l'entreprise et qu'il la dirigeait.  
Naruto soupira - il soupirait souvent ces temps-ci - et il sortit de la baignoire, sa peau, bien qu'ayant une teinte rougie à cause de la température de l'eau, dégageait à présent une douce odeur de fleur d'oranger. Il enfila un short, un t-shirt et jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé à son reflet, l'air blasé qu'il avait sur le visage aurait pût concurrencer celui de Shikamaru l'éternel flemmard et il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, vestige témoignant de ses insomnies répétées. Lui qui d'habitude avait constamment le sourire aux lèvres ...Mais ça, c'était avant sa rupture avec Sakura.

Lorsqu'il revînt dans le salon, il n'y trouva pas Hinata, en revanche la pièce était propre, rangée et il redécouvrit qu'elle était assez spacieuse finalement. Il y avait mit tellement de désordre aussi...  
Vu l'odeur provenant de la cuisine, Hinata devait s'y trouver, il décida donc de s'y rendre.

Hinata leva les yeux, alertée de la présence du blond trahis par son ventre. Elle le jaugea du regard tout en continuant à remuer le contenu de sa marmite et sourit franchement.

_ **Wahouu, t'as même fait l'effort de te raser! Bravo!** Lui lança t-elle tout de même pour l'embêter.

Elle portait un tablier de cuisine marqué d'un "_C'est moi le chef ici!_" il le regarda un instant puis s'assit à table, il appartenait à Sakura, elle avait dût l'oublier...

_ **Allez mange Naru**. Lui dis Hinata d'une voix douce en lui glissant un bol de ramens sous le nez. Il esquissa un sourire, elle savait très bien que c'était son plat favori.

_**Merci Hina.** Il commença à manger distraitement tandis que son amie se servait un bol.

**-Dis Naru, tu viens samedi? C'est l'anniversaire de Kiba et il nous a invités chez lui.** Demanda Hinata en le suppliant du regard.

_**Qui ****_"nous"_** ? L'interrogea t-il, méfiant

Hinata haussa les épaules.

_ **Ben... toute la bande...enfin sauf Sakura... elle est prise alors, euh...**

Prise par _quoi_ ? Ou plutôt par _qui_...

**_ Mais Kiba et Ino, Shikamaru et Temari et Neji et Tenten sont en couples!** Geignit t-il. **Et toi tu seras avec ton Sasori, je me trompe?** L'accusa le blond.

_**Non figure toi, il me laisse en plan pour sortir avec Deidara, encore!** Maugrea la jeune femme. **Et puis Sai aussi sera seul, Tayuya supporte mal la fatigue engendrée par sa grossesse alors elle reste chez eux, mais il a tenu à venir à l'anniv' de son meilleur ami.**

_**Cool, alors toi, Sai et moi au milieu de couples en train de s'embrasser... Génial...**

**_Oh arrête, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça.** Le gronda Hinata gentillement.

**_Ouais...**

Cependant, ce qu'il aurait été heureux que Sakura soit là, avec lui...

Samedi 7 juillet, 23h48.

_**Naruto dépose ce verre immédiatement, par pitié! Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool!** Ordonna Hinata, exaspérée.

**_Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire,Hina**. Grommela Naruto en avalant une gorgée de plus.

"Et qui va te ramener complétement ivre ce soir hein? Sale gosse..." Pensa la brune aux reflets bleutés en s'éloignant.  
L'anniversaire de Kiba battait son plein, toute la bande était réunie éxeptée Sakura, Kiba essayait la camera que Sai et Tayuya lui avaient offerte, Ino le regardait en souriant, Shikamaru et Temari s'exploraient mutuellement les amygdales, Hinata envoyait un message à Sasori en lui disant de venir les chercher elle et Naruto qui lui se morfondait, Tenten essayait de convaincre Neji d'avoir un chien après avoir joué avec Akamaru et Sai...et bien Sai ne faisait rien de spécial à part manger tranquillement des chips en regardant tout ce petit monde.

_**Dis Hina', faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui là..**.Dit Temari en prenant Hinata à part.

_**J'ai essayer mais il ne veut pas...Et je crois qu'il en a marre que je soit toujours derrière lui en ce moment, même si je sais que si je le laisse faire il va finir par faire des conneries...**

_**Exact...Bonne chance ma vieille**. Lui dit la petite blonde énergique avec un air compatissant.

**_Hn.**

Hinata soupira et se redirigea vers son idiot de meilleur ami qui s'était finalement endormis sur le canapé malgré le tapage de la musique. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, souhaita une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire à Kiba puis soutint un Naruto grognon et titubant jusque la voiture de Sasori qui les attendaient accompagné de son meilleur ami à lui à savoir,Deidara.

Dimanche 8 juillet, 0h10.

**_Bon, je vous attend là**. Déclara Sasori, Hinata regarda son petit ami du moment, il était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux rouges ,ses yeux noisettes en amandes et son visage fin; elle se dit qu'il pourrait quand même l'aider à remonter Naruto mais ne répliqua rien, il était déjà bien assez agacé d'avoir eus à interrompre sa soirée avec son pote pour venir les chercher.

**_Ok je reviens vite**. Répondis t-elle tout de même en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle monta tant de bien que de mal Naruto dans sa chambre après avoir attrapé les clés dans la poche du blond.

**_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit faire ce genre de choses?** Vociféra la jeune femme en supportant à moitié le poids de Naruto.

Elle le lâcha dans son lit et reprit son souffle. Hinata lui enleva ses chaussures puis se dit qu'il se débrouillerait pour le reste, elle se pencha pour remonter la couverture jusque sous le menton de Naruto mais celui ci l'attrapa par la taille.

_**Euh...Naru? Ce n'est pas que la position dans laquelle je suis n'est pas très pratique mais c'est tout comme...**Fit-elle courbée en deux et peinant à ne pas s'effondrer sur son ami, surtout qu'elle aussi avait un peu bu...

**_Tu sens bon...** Gémit-il en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

_**Oui bah toi tu pus la vodka.** Répliqua t-elle en fronçant le nez.

**_Reste avec moi...**

**_Mais Sasori m'attend en bas!** Protesta Hinata.

**_Reste avec moi.** Répéta le blond.

La jeune femme soupira.

**_C'est OK, mais lâche moi s'il-te-plais.** Céda t-elle.

Il ne retînt que la main de la brunette pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et cette dernière composa le numéro de son petit ami.

**_Oui... Il veut que je reste avec lui et vu dans l'état dans lequel il est je pense que je devrais effectivement rester... Oui... Je sais... Désolée. Mais non il ne se passera rien, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout... Ouais, ouais. Je t'aime.**

Hinata soupira une nouvelle fois, en repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se dit que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps entre Sasori et elle, il avait l'air presque indifférent au fait qu'elle reste chez Naruto malgré un ''pas de bêtises tout les deux.'' dit juste par convention. Elle dit à Naruto de l'attendre, alla fermer la porte d'entrée à clés et fouilla dans un tiroir pour retrouver le pull trop grand pour elle qu'elle avait laisser là à une de ses visites précédente. Une fois trouvé , elle se débarrassa du jean noir moulant déchiré au niveau des genoux et du t-shirt gris perle où était inscrit en noir "_hey,shut up please_!"qu'elle avait mis pour la soirée pour enfiler le pull tout en se demandant si Sasori allait retourner avec Deidara, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ces temps ci et la brune se demandait même si son copain n'avait pas des tendances gays... Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en rigolant un peu, qu'elle idée idiote.  
Hinata alla dans la salle de bain et sortit de l'aspirine à l'avance et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau avant de déposer le tout sur la table de nuit du jeune homme à moitié endormis.

**_Dors avec moi... Comme avant..**.Dit Naruto en somnolant.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir, c'est vrai qu'avant qu'il ne sorte avec Sakura -c'est a dire de leurs 12 ans à leurs 16 ans- ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble lorsque leurs parents respectifs n'étaient pas là. Elle se glissa dans le lit de Naruto et il enlaça sa taille puis enfouit son menton dans son cou.

**_Dis Hina, tu m'aimes toujours ?**Lui demanda t-il après un moment de silence.

_**Bien sur Naruto, tu es mon meilleur ami,non?**

**_Non je veux dire, tu es toujours amoureuse de moi?** Chuchota t-il.

Hinata lui avait avoué ses sentiment lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, malheureusement à cette époque Naruto était tombé sous le charme d'une élève récemment transférée, Sakura. Et bien qu'il aimait énormément la jeune Hyuga qui était d'une timidité maladive à cette époque, il l'avait repoussée, celle ci lui avait alors déclaré que ce ne devait en aucun cas entacher leur amitié et qu'elle l'attendrait.

_**Dort Naruto, il est tard.** Laissa tomber Hinata en ne répondant pas à la question.

**_Mais...**

**_On en rediscutera demain.**

Lundi 13 août, 15h02.

**_Aller Hinata, passe moi le pot de glace spécial déprime!** Réclama Naruto à Hinata.

**_Non. T'avais qu'a en acheter un autre.**

**_Mais c'est moi qui ais pris celui là! S'offusqua le blond.**

**_Mais il a osé me plaquer**! **Le pire c'est que c'est pour un mec qu'il l'a fais...** Geignit Hinata en enfournant une grosse cuillère de glace menthe-pépites de chocolat dans sa bouche.

Naruto soupira. La veille, Sasori avait demander à parler à Hinata et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'en serait surement remise puisque avec Sasori ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux mais son égo en avait pris un sacré coup lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'éloigner en tenant par la main... Deidara.

Quant à Naruto, il allait mieux, cela faisait deux mois que Sakura avait rompu mais il se remettait. Pour l'instant il était dans sa phase "aventures sans lendemain" comme disait Hinata, il allait à des soirées, couchait avec des filles dont il ne se rappelait même plus le prénom par la suite puis repartait tranquillement chez lui. Il reporta son attention sur la mine boudeuse d'Hinata.

_**Ce n'est rien, je suis sure qu'en plus tu as déjà une nouvelle proie en vue.** La taquina t-il.

Son visage s'illumina et elle esquissa un sourire.

**_J'avoue que j'ai rencontré un mec la dernière fois dans une fête, brun, yeux noirs, à tomber par terre! Il s'appelle Itachi.** Répondit-elle l'air enjoué.

_**T'as eus son numéro?**

**_Évidemment! Pour qui me prends-tu?** Fit semblant de se vexé la jeune femme.

Naruto rigola légèrement, après tout sa meilleure amie était ce que l'on aurait pus appeler " une croqueuse d'hommes". A ce qu'il savait elle n'avait véritablement aimer que lui, mais c'était il a longtemps et les sentiments d'Hinata à son égard avaient dus changer depuis. Cela lui rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eus deux mois auparavant, après l'anniversaire de Kiba, le lendemain ils n'en n'avaient finalement pas reparlé .

Il observa son amie, elle était assise sur le canapé, tout comme lui et avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, l'une de ses mains tenait le pot de glace tandis que la cuillère était glissée entre ses lèvres rosées. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuit tombaient en cascade le long de son dos et de ses épaules, formant un contraste avec sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux nacrés,eux, était fixé sur l'écran de la télévision et elle arborait un air concentré. Tout en la détaillant, il remarqua à quel point elle avait changée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pendant toute ses années. Dans la tête du blond, Hinata était resté la petite fille de cinquième extrêmement timide à qui il avait tendu la se rendis soudainement compte que ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas, elle était à présent devenue une belle jeune femme au caractère mordant et n'ayant plus peur de se dresser contre les autres, néanmoins il savait qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande douceur et qu'elle était là pour lui à tout moment. Il souris affectueusement en la regardant.

**_Aller Edward, bouffe la, elle t'attirera moins d'emmerdes.** Lança Hinata vers le poste de télévision qui projetais "Twilight". **Pas d'accord avec moi Naru?** **Ben...Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? J'ai un truc sur le visage?** L'interrogea t-elle. Il crus fondre en voyant ses grands yeux qui semblaient plein d'innocence puis il secoua la tête, depuis quand pensait-il à ce genre de chose ,lui?

**_Rien Hina.** Dit-il a la jeune femme qui tentait de regarder dans la cuillère pour voir si elle avait quelque choses sur le visage, il l'attira contre lui et elle le regarda avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de poser sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

**_Tu sais que je t'adore toi?** Chuchota t-il.

**_Je sais. Moi aussi Naruto, moi aussi**.

Jeudi 23 août, 18h42.

**_Alors, ton rencard avec Itachi?** Demanda Naruto en faisant défilé les chaînes télévisées, assis sur le divan d'Hinata. Depuis quelques temps, ils passaient tout leur temps soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre.

_**Pfiiouuuu, m'en parles même pas! J'ai préféré arrêter lorsque j'ai entendu son nom de famille.** Dit son amie en se laissant tomber à son tour dans le canapé.

_**Ah? Mais pourquoi?** Fit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

_**Itachi Uchiwa. Soit le grand frère du petit copain de Saku. Je me suis dis que si je sortais avec lui je risquais d'avoir des contact avec Sasuke et Sakura et que ce serait difficile à gérer car je te verrais moins souvent au final.** Expliqua Hinata en croisant ses longues jambes.

**_T'as fais ça pour moi?**

**_D'un sens**. Avoua la brunette,l'air gêné.

_**Oh, t'es trop mignonne!** S'exclama t-il en la couvant du regard. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

**_N'importe quoi.** Soupira t-elle en priant pour que ses joues ne rougissent pas plus.

Samedi 1er septembre, 16h01.

**_Dis Naruto, quand est-ce-que tu vas dire à Hinata que tu l'aimes?** Demanda une voix lasse.

**_'Sais pas Shika...Je suis même pas sure de l'aimer...**

Shikamaru et Naruto étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café, les rayons du soleil réchauffant leur peau.

**_A d'autres!** Répondis le brun en étouffant un bâillement. **Tu ne la regardes plus comme avant, vous passez les trois quarts du temps ensemble, sans parler du fait que tu es d'une humeur de chien lorsqu'elle a un rencard ou qu'un mec la regarde un peu trop longuement à ton goût! Avoues, Sakura c'est du passé maintenant.**

Le blond étira un sourire quelque peu incertain.

**_Toujours aussi perspicace.** Constata t-il.

_**Toujours**. Répondis l'autre en rigolant.

**_Disons qu'avec Saku' c'était pas pareil, je l'aimais mais...Pas de la même manière...**

_**Chaque histoire d'amour est différente, souviens t-en, tu devrais tenter avec Hinata.**

_**Ouais mais j'ai peur que ça gâche notre amitié...**

**_C'est un risque à prendre, si tu ne tente rien, tu vas peut-être passer à coté d'une histoire formidable.** Répliqua Shikamaru.

Naruto acquiesça , son ami n'avait pas tord...

_**Bon vieux, je te laisse méditer sur ces paroles, la femme galère va me faire la peau si je rentre pas maintenant**. Grimaça le flemmard en se levant.

**_OK, à plus!** Lança Naruto au jeune homme à l'air continuellement blasé. Le brun lui fis le signe "à plus" en s'éloignant, une main dans l'une de ses poche de jean.

Naruto posa son regard sur la table où trônais le verre vide de son ami.

_**Oh le salop, il me laisse payer l'addition!** Se rendit-il soudain compte.

**  
**  
**  
**  
Dimanche 23 septembre, 1h45.

Hinata était blottie contre Naruto, dans le lit de ce dernier, il caressait les cheveux et les épaules dénudées de la brune. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir malgré l'heure avancée.

_**Hum...Hina? Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment?** Demanda t-il.

_**Non.**

**_Et... Je me demandais... ça te dirais d'avoir... un rendez-vous...avec moi?** Hésita Naruto embarrassé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise.

_**Avec toi? Mais pourquoi un rendez-vous, on vis quasiment ensemble...**

_**Non, tu n'as pas compris... Nous on se voient en tant qu'amis...Mais pourquoi on ne se verrais pas... Disons en tant que...**

_**Tu...me fais des avances?** Murmura la jeune femme abasourdie, avait-elle réellement entendu ces paroles? Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle en rêvait, malgré tout les aventures qu'elle avait eus.

**_Disons que ...enfin...oui, en quelque sorte...** Bredouilla Naruto devenu écarlate, tandis que sa main dessinait de petits rond nerveux sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Hinata resta silencieuse un long moment.

**_Mais si on sort ensemble, tu n'as pas peur qu'on détruise notre amitié? Demanda t-elle.**

_**Notre amitié à survécut à bien pire. Affirma le jeune Hina...avec toi... Je ne veux pas que ce ne soit que pour rigoler, ou passer le temps...**

Elle leva encore un fois les yeux vers lui, il avait les joues cramoisies et la fuyais du regard.

**_Je ne suis pas sure de voir ce que tu veux dire...** Souffla t-elle, ou plutôt, elle n'osait pas y croire.

Naruto pris une grande inspiration et planta son regard azur dans celui lavande de la jeune femme.

_**Hinata, je t'aime.**

Pour tout réponse, elle se redressa sur un coude, et l'embrassa.

Mercredi 24 octobre, 14h32.

Naruto se tenait à califourchon sur Hinata, celle-ci avait des rougeurs sur les joues et tout deux reprenaient leur souffle. On aurait pus s'imaginer des choses, mais non, le blond repris ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de "bataille de chatouilles" tandis qu'Hinata se tortillait dans tout les sens pour tenter d'échapper -en vain- aux mains de son petit ami. Puis tout être humain ayant besoins de respirer pour vivre, il s'arrêtèrent, la respiration saccadée, vestige de leur moment de fou rire. Naruto roula à coté d'Hinata dans leur lit et ferma les yeux. Après un instant, il sentit les rôles s'inverser, la brune s'était mise sur lui et l'embrassa passionément alors qu'il avait toujours les paupières closes. Ses lèvres glissèrent finalement jusque son oreille.

_ **Je t'aime.** Souffla t-elle.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et c'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanche d'Hinata et se redressa pour l'embrasser sans retenue.

_**Moi aussi.**

Treize ans plus tard, 19h37.

_ **Naruto, Anju, Hayate, pour la troisième fois venez manger!** Cria une femme d'environ trente cinq ans, aux longs cheveux noire et aux reflets bleus ainsi qu'aux yeux couleur de brume.

Elle contempla sa petite famille qui se réunissait pour le repas du soir, famille composée de:  
Anju "ange" 10 ans, qui effectivement avait tout l'air d'un ange avec sa longue chevelure dorée et ses grands yeux d'un bleu beaucoup plus claire que celui de son père et qui devenaient lavande lorsqu'il faisait gris. Cette enfant était le calme et la sagesse personnifiés et prenait son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux.  
Ensuite venait Hayate l' "ouragan" 8 ans, ses cheveux noirs avaient la même forme indomptable que ceux de son père dont il tenait aussi le sourire quasi-continuel.  
Ses yeux, eux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa sœur. Lui par contre était l'enfant le plus turbulent qu'on ait pus rencontrer, en vérité il ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto étant petit, alors ses parents ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'assagisse en grandissant...  
Le regard d'Hinata glissa ensuite vers son mari qui la regardait d'un air attendris, elle lui sourit, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

**_Beuuuh.** Lâcha le petit Hayate en les regardant faire.

_**Hayate, arrête de me donner des coups de pieds en balançant tes jambes s'il te plais.** Dit Anju en attendant tranquillement que sa mère serve le repas.

**_Oups, désolé.** Glapis t-il avant de recommencer cinq minutes plus tard.

Sa sœur soupira et jeta un regard suppliant à leur parents toujours enlacés.

_**Si tu n'arrête pas je dirais à Shizuka que tu es amoureux d'elle**. Le menaça la petite blondinette en repensant à la meilleure amie de son frère, la fille de Shikamaru et Temari, une petite brune aux yeux verts sapin, très dynamique malgré son prénom voulant dire "paisible", prénom que son père avait choisis pour éviter -en vain- qu'elle ne devienne une furie comme sa mère.

La menace fut tout de même très efficace car instantanément le petit garçon s'arrêta tout de suite, le rouge aux joues sous les rires de ses parents.  
Lorsque Hinata servis les bols, tous poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

**_Youpi! Des ramens!**

La brune sourit en se disant que, vraiment, elle avait beaucoup de chance, tandis que Naruto s'affirmait ne regretter en rien sa vieille histoire avec Sakura, il n'aurait pus rêver mieux que ce qu'il avait la. Le bonheur.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et voili voilou pour ce premier one shot, il est aussi sur mon blog : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci d'avoir lu! Kiiiiss!

Jiyuu.

**Hinata**: J-je finis avec Naruto-kun?

**Jiyuu**: Ben oui, vous êtes tellement chou tout les deux!*.*

**Hinata**: BOUM! *Tombe dans les pommes*

**Jiyuu**:...

**Naruto**: Donc... Je suis pas avec Sasuke?

**Jiyuu**: Pas dans ce one shot... Mais elle est gentille Hina!

**Sasuke:**...

**Naruto**:...

**Jiyuu**: Bon ben au moins Hinata est contente... je crois...


End file.
